pokemonsolarlightlunardarkfandomcom-20200216-history
F.A.Q.
=F.A.Q.= After the first release (V1), there were some bugs that we fixed with releasing the newest Version (V1.0.1). These question came up after the update, so if you have played V1 first, please read this. Can I play with my old savefile from V1? Yes, you can. just copy/paste it in the savedgames folder of the new version (mostly under the direction of /SavedGames). It could be possible that there is the need for you to toggle some Switches/Variables to get all events working. If that's so please contact me, send me your savefile and I will fix it for you. Can I play with a savefile form one of the Demo, for example Demo 5.0.2? No, the savefiles of demos doesn't work on the final version because of very much changes. My shinies from V1 are not shinies anymore!? Mhh... Yes, unfortunately Pokémon Essentials, the program used to create this game, doesn't save the shinieness for every Pokémon by itself and it depends on the whole shiny rate. We changed the shiny rate, not to the one we had in mind first, but doubling the one of V1 to 1/128, so may some of your caught/bred shinies are gone. Sorry for that, but the rate is still very good, so you will find many of them. Do Mega Evolution work now? Yes, the file is in the game folder now, so they work. Do the trainers in Frosthail Forest and Route 18 still crash the game? No, this was also because of the missing file, because these trainers use Pokémon who have forms. Is the door in Goldune Gym now possible to open? Yes, just leave the gym and come back, this turns a switch which was needed to set the door back. I still can't walk over the Bridge on Route 16?! Go back to Docking Port and then try again, it should work now. Route 20 Gateway leads to Crestlight City Gateway!? Yes, a teleport problem. Please just use the middle entrance of the gateway on Route 20 . This one leads you correclty to Route 20 Gateway. Where is the graphix folder now!? It's are gone. That's how we wanted it in the first release too, but it hasn't work. Now I've found a way to compress it correctly and you can't see the graphics anymore. Except the animation folder, this one was to big to compress. My female character has still the male sprite in the battle! Yes, you need to reset the trainertype. For this, please go into your house and in your room and click on the wardrobe on the left of your PC. That should reset your trainertype back to the female one if your player Character was the female one. Will there be future updates? If there is the need of fixing a game breaking bug, yes, I will fix it as soon as possible. If we talk about rebalancing or added ingame stuff, there will be one, but not in the next months. I need a break, the last month was very exhausting for me because I worked every free minute on this game. So just let me take a breath. Are there changes to the first released Version? Yes, here is the list: *Leaf Darts has a new effect and is Physical *Rainbow Reef has slightly changed to take out the sidestairs *Dragonic Bloom and Dragonic Glow are now Physical *All Dragonic Moves flags have changed *Marcus Pokemon are +1 level *Baawool now learns Hyper Voice at 44 *Iggle now evolves in 44 and Iglow at 54 like it's listened on the sheet *Scorpinova now has its starting moves *Venom Drench should work now only on poisoned opponents *Goldune Gym door is set back after leaving the gym *Strength now only works after receiving Strength Gloves *Service Whistle is now working after beating the Lighthouse Keeper *Mega Evoltion works now *Forms working now, and with this, the trainers on Route 18 and Frosthail Forest *There are now Shinies Icons for every Pokémon *A new title Screen (by Trainer Cord) representing the legendaries of the game With which software was made the game ? =Known Bugs= After the V1.0.1 release, there are still some little bugs in the game. Some of them may be game breaking, so please go into our Discord server and ping the developers in the Bug-Report channel. You'll need to send your savefile to one of us, so we can fix it. The Ruin Maniac in Goldune Desert blocking the stairs In the Goldune Desert there's a Ruin Maniac that moves vertically near some stairs, you may be stucked if don't fight him before taking these stairs and if you go down the stairs when he looks to the north. If that happens, ask for help in #bug-report and ping the devs, we'll try to fix your save asap. The Error Message after loosing to Lizzy/Wade or sometimes to one of your Rivals Loosing to Wade or Lizzy will not deactivate the VS Animation, which now will appear in front of every wild battle. If you try to battle a trainer, the game will crash. Solution: Beat Wade or Lizzy, then this problem is fixed. If you have problems beating them, ask for help in #bug-report and ping the devs, we'll fix your savefile asap. The Script Hanging Error Pokemon Essentials, the tool used for making this game with RPG Maker XP, has an auto-save when scripts taking to long. However, this can be a problem when this happens in a Cutscene. After that, it can be that you can't move your player anymore. Solution: Play the Game without an internet connection or shut down every other program while you playing. This has nothing to do with the game, it depends on your computer. However, if that happens, ask for help in #bug-report and ping the devs, we'll fix your savefile asap. The Corrupted Savefile It seems, that sometimes the savefile can be corrupted. If that happens, there is no possibilty for us to fix that. Solution: Make Back-up copies of your savfile. Just name it GameBackUp1 or whatever. The female Battle Sprite as a Male Player If you touched the wardrobe in your room, the Battle Sprite changed to the female character. This was a bug fix for a bug in V1. Unfortunately, the fix wasn't made as we want, so for now, male characters battle sprite will change after clicking on the wardrobe without knowing. However, if that happens, ask for help in #bug-report and ping the devs, we'll fix your savefile asap. Battle Error Message While battleing against a Trainer with a Pokémon who has the move Venom Drench or Rototiller in its moveset, the will be appear this error message and the trainers Pokémon won't attack. This is not a game crashing bug, the game will continue after pressing OK. This is an Pokémon Essentials bug and hopefully it will be fixed in future updates. Fishing Contest Teleport into Building If you try to start the Fishing Contest in the Contest Hall, it will teleport into the boulding. Please only start the Fishing Contest through the man in the gateway between Waytide City and the Contest Area (Where you get the Egg from Misty). If you stuck there, you can leave the contest through the menue. How to upload my savefile? Go into the folder C:/Users/your name/Saved Games There must be a folder named: Pokémon Solar Light Lunar Dark 1_0_1 The file in this folder is named Game.rxdata and this is your savefile! Send it as a personal message to the dev who was the first after your ping in #bug-report (normally Auriol or me) Category:Help desk Category:Help